


Merry Christmas, Darling

by MEF11



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEF11/pseuds/MEF11
Summary: A fluffy, sweet, one-shot inspiried by the countless Hallmark Movies I've consumed





	Merry Christmas, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Friends! I wrote this as a little holiday treat for you all and then Christmas got SO busy that I didn't get around to posting it because I am THE WORST. But this is still 9,500 words written just as treat for you all so I hope maybe you'll have enough lingering holiday spirit to still enjoy it. 
> 
> I'm sorry even my surprises are late. 
> 
> Back to our irreguarly schedule programming later this month!

Ali hurries into her office Monday morning, dropping a to-go cup of coffee on the desk in front her assistant on her way. She kicks off the Sherpa lined boots she wore for the commute, pulling open the bottom desk drawer and removing her black, suede pumps and putting them on.

 

“Candy cane Mocha?” Megan, Ali’s assistant, asks as she leans against the door frame, casually watching Ali rush through her morning routine. “Is someone feeling the holiday spirit?!”

 

“Hardly.” Ali says with a look. “I was just feeling nice.”

 

“Nice and  _ festive _ .” Megan shoots back.

 

“Don’t get any ideas. If I come back from my meeting and find a Christmas tree in here, you’re fired.”

 

“Oh!” Megan exclaims. “ _ That’s  _ why I came in here! You’ve got a meeting in 20 minutes with the big boss.” She grins at Ali.

 

“Thank you.” Ali says sarcastically.

 

“You nervous?” Megan asks.

 

Ali lets out a deep breath and stops organizing the folder in front of her for a moment.

“I’m trying not to be.” She responds. “The Lancaster account would be  _ huge _ for me. My portfolio is solid, but it’s not enough to carry my own company. But Lancaster…” Ali trails off.

 

“…brings you a hell of a lot closer.” Megan finishes for her.

 

“It would.” Ali says quietly.

 

“Hey, you’ve got this!” Megan encourages. “You’ve been working on this proposal for weeks. I’ve never seen someone as prepared as you. Plus, this is good stuff.” She taps the top of the folder on Ali’s desk. “I know you, and I’ve seen your work and these ideas are some of your best.”

 

“Thank you, Megan.” Ali says, smiling gratefully.

 

“I made copies of everything you asked for and put them in the envelopes already. What else can I do?”

 

“I think that’s everything I need for this, but can you call Ashlyn Harris and see if she’s got time to meet with me this afternoon? My schedule is clear after this meeting so whatever works for her.” Ali requests.

 

“You got it.” Megan says with a nod. “I like Ash, she’s cool.”

“Cocky is what she is.” Ali says with an eye roll. “If she wasn’t so damn good at what she does, I wouldn’t put up with her.”

 

“I don’t know if I buy that.” Megan says with a shrug. Ali just rolls her eyes and turns her attention to preparing for the rest of her meeting. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Ali steps off the elevator and greets the young receptionist with a smile. “Good morning, Mallory!”

 

“Hi, Ali!” The girl grins back. “You can go on in, she’s ready for you.”

 

“Thank you.” Ali nods.

 

Ali had been working in the advertising business since she was in college, taking her first internship with the firm she was now employed by. After graduating, she applied for several jobs, including one at her current agency, but decided to take a job for Daimler in Germany, working for their brand development team. She spent three years learning as much as she could from the very well-advertised and highly regarded company before her former boss called her up about a job opening she thought she’d be perfect for. Ali joined the team and didn’t look back.

 

Until the company hired a new boss, that is. 

 

The new boss has a propensity for hiring people who lack the experience to handle the big accounts she’s giving them. For two years, it’s felt like there’s a revolving door for new hires, there just long enough to disrupt the cohesion her team has spent years building, and gone before they can make something useful from the new dynamic. It was around this time that Ali started thinking of branching off to start her own independent advertising firm. If she could put her name on enough big accounts, she’d have a résumé that could attract clients that could support her business, or even take a few loyal clients with her. The Lancaster Department Store account was exactly what she was looking for and she was more than prepared to take lead on it. 

 

“Good morning, ma’am.” Ali greets as she enters the office. 

 

“Krieger! Good! You’re here!” The woman, wearing an ill-fitting pant suit, looks away from the man she’s currently talking to to acknowledge Ali.

 

“I am.” Ali forces a smile, desperately trying to hide her confusion over the presence of the co-worker she wasn’t expecting. “I apologize,” she adds, “should I have waited…?”

 

“Not unless you wanted to be late.” The woman jokes half-heartedly. 

 

“Of course not.” Ali takes a seat in the chair her boss gestures to.

 

“Let’s get started then.” The woman claps her hands together and casually leans against her desk. “The Lancaster account is a big deal. We’ve got to really impress with this one. You need to bring your best stuff. Krieger, I’m sure you’ve already got a proposal started.”

 

“Absolutely, Mrs. Ellis. I’ve got a--”

 

“Save it for your pitch with Daniel.” Mrs. Ellis brushes her off. “I told him to come by and see you both sometime today.”

 

“Both of us?” Ali asks.

 

“This is a big account. It demands the best work we can offer. We always get the best results when we have to fight for it. So both you and Scott will be submitting pitches to Daniel Lancaster. Whoever he likes better, gets to take lead on this.”

 

“Really?!” The young Scott Woods says with a bit of surprise himself. 

 

“I’ve seen a lot of promise in you, Scott. I want to see what you bring.”

 

All Ali can do is nod her acknowledgement. 

 

***

 

“She didn’t even  _ look  _ at my proposal, Megan!” Ali rants, pacing back and forth in front of her assistant’s desk. 

 

“Scott has only been here six months, hasn’t he? Has he even taken lead on a single account yet?” Megan asks in disbelief. 

 

“No! I’ve been here almost 10 years, I arranged the initial meeting for this deal. I really put a lot of work into this account. I hate that I have to fight for it.” Ali is dismayed.

 

“You shouldn’t have to.” Megan looks disgusted.

 

“I really want this. I’ll do whatever it takes.” Ali pauses a moment, stopping her pacing and meeting Megan’s sympathetic eyes, her own are filled with determination. “Even if it doesn’t feel fair. I can do this.”

 

“You sure as hell can!” Megan cheers. “You’re a warrior, Kriegs. You know how to win a battle with honor.” 

 

“Thank you.” Ali finally cracks a smiles. “I’m going to go grab lunch. Probably soothe my wounds with fries. You want anything?” She asks.

 

“I’m good. But feel free to have a milkshake on my behalf.” 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ali laughs. “Did anyone from Daniel Lancaster’s office call to schedule an appointment?” Ali asks while pulling on her coat. 

 

“Not yet, but Ashlyn Harris said she’d be in around two.”

 

Ali glances at her watch and nods. “Perfect.” She mutters. “See you in a bit.” 

 

***

 

Ali can hear big, booming laughter coming from her office as soon as she steps out of the elevator. 

 

“Shit!” she mutters to herself. She glances at her phone and sees a notification for three texts from Megan almost 10 minutes ago. She doesn’t even bother opening them as she rushes into her office. She hears Megan try and tell her something but she’s already in her office witnessing it before her words register. 

 

“It was wild!” Ashlyn Harris finishes whatever story she was telling to the man sitting in the leather chair. She pushes her hair back with one hand, leaning against the side of the white desk. “Hi.” She looks at Ali and grins. 

 

“Hi.” Ali says before turning her attention directly to the man in the chair. “Hello, Mr. Lancaster. I apologize for not being here when you arrived. Do you still have time to chat with me now?”

 

The man nods. “Fortunately I had the company of--I’m sorry, your name again?” Mr. Lancaster asks. 

 

“Ashlyn Harris, sir. It’s been a pleasure to meet you.” She holds her hand out to him.

 

“Yes--Ashlyn.” He stands to shake her hand with a pat to her back. “Fortunately I had Ashlyn here to entertain me while I waited.”

 

“Again, my apologies, sir.” Ali says.

 

“I’ve got about thirty minutes you can have if you’ve got something for me.” Mr Lancaster says. 

 

“Thank you, sir!” Ali says appreciatively. “I have everything ready.”

 

Mr. Lancaster nods and sits back down. Ali turns to Ashlyn, guilt written all over her face. “I’m so sorry, Ashlyn--”

 

“It’s not a problem.” Ashlyn cuts her off. “Dan’s time is limited, mine is not. I’ll come back in an hour.” 

 

“No, I’ll come to you.” Ali insists. “There’s no need for you to make a second trip for my scheduling conflict. 

 

Ashlyn nods appreciatively and heads for the door. 

 

“I hope to see you again, Ashlyn.” Daniel Lancaster adds.

 

“And you as well.” Ashlyn replies. 

 

Ali catches Ashlyn’s eye and mouths “thank you,” to which Ashlyn winks in response before she disappears down the hallway. 

 

Exactly thirty minutes later, Ali is wrapping up with Mr. Lancaster. She charmed and impressed as best she could, but she still feels the only thing that kept him there was the fact that he liked her proposal so much. She was encouraged by the questions he asked. The kind of questions that are about developing the ideas and taking them further. At the end of the meeting, Mr. Lancaster carefully places all the materials Ali has provided him with back into their envelope and tucks it under his arm. 

 

“Good work, Ms. Krieger. I’m on my way over to see Mr. Woods now, but I like what I’ve seen so far.” Mr. Lancaster says.

 

“Thank you very much, sir. I want to bring you the absolute best ideas I can offer. I know you’ll go with the best fit for you but I do hope that I can show you that I’m exactly that.” Ali speaks with calm confidence. 

 

“We’ll see, won’t we?” Lancaster replies. 

 

“We will.” Ali nods. 

 

Ali walks the man to the door. He stops and turns to face her once again just outside the doorway. 

 

“I’m going to have my secretary send over an invitation to my annual New Year’s Eve party at the Hotel Monaco. I’d like for you and Ashlyn to join me.”

 

“Thank you, sir that’s--wait--Ashlyn?” Ali sputters.

 

“It’s a party, Ms. Krieger. Significant others are welcome.” Mr. Lancaster reassures. 

 

“Oh! Oh, no, she’s not--” Ali tries to explain.

 

“Please, I insist.” Mr. Lancaster stops her. “She’s got a winning personality, doesn’t she?” He chuckles. 

 

The word “winning” rings through Ali’s ears. She knows she should just explain to Mr. Lancaster that Ashlyn is someone she contracts with. She should explain that she’d like to bring her on to do some design work for his account, offer to extend the invitation in a professional context. But she doesn’t. She’s too afraid that pointing out his mistake will embarrass the man. In the brief time she’s known him, she’s already figured out his buttons and being wrong is a big one. He clearly has taken a liking to Ashlyn, so she doesn’t want to miss this opportunity. She’s not totally sure why, but she decides to just go with it. 

 

“That’s very kind of you, Mr. Lancaster. She’ll be thrilled about the party. We’ll be there!” Ali says enthusiastically. 

 

“Wonderful!” Mr. Lancaster smiles. “I’ll be in touch.” And with a nod to Megan on the way out, Mr. Lancaster is gone. 

 

Megan, overhearing the conversation, raises her eyebrows in question. “What was that?”

 

“I have no idea what Ashlyn Harris said to that man to make him think we were anything more than colleagues but there must have been something.” Ali muses. 

 

“And you went with it because you have a big crush on her and want her to be your New Year’s Eve date?” Megan asks excitedly.

 

“What?! No! I went with it because I want the damn job, that’s why!” Ali defends. 

 

“Is that why you bring her in on every single project you can?” Megan asks suspiciously. 

 

“I bring her on because she’s the best graphic designer I know.”

 

“I don’t know, Kriegs. I think this could work, the two of you.” Megan leans back in her chair and props her feet up on the desk.

 

“What does that mean?” Ali asks.

 

“She’s cute. You’re gorgeous. You’re both brilliant at what you do. I see real power couple potential here.” Megan teases. 

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Ali rolls her eyes. 

 

“Yeah, says the woman who just told her could-be biggest client that someone who is definitely  _ not _ her girlfriend  _ is _ her girlfriend.”

 

“Oh god.” All of the color drains out of Ali’s face as the weight of situation she’s created finally falls upon her. “What am I going to do?! I told him we’d be there!”

 

“Ask her to go with you.” Megan says matter-of-factly. 

 

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Ali replies in exasperation. “I’ll just walk into her office and say, ‘Hey, Ashlyn! Do you have time to make a small edit to this logo and pretend to be my girlfriend to impress a big client? All you have to do is give up your New Year’s Eve!’”

 

“I mean, I might take a slightly different approach, but that’s not bad.” Megan says. 

 

“You’re not helping.” Ali crosses her arms over her chest in frustration.

 

“Look, you only have so many options here. You can tell Mr. Lancaster the truth--” 

 

“--Which means admitting that I lied to him. No, thank you.”

 

“Make an excuse as to why she can’t attend the party--”

 

“---And take away an advantage I have over Scott Woods? That’s not so ideal either. I got the distinct impression  _ she _ was the only reason he invited me to the party at all.”

 

“Or,” Megan finally finishes, “explain the situation to Ashlyn and see if she’ll help you out.”

 

“Ugh.” Ali groans. “I’ve got to get over to her office. I guess I’ll decide on the way.”

 

“Good luck.” Megan says with an annoying smile. 

 

***

Ali rings Ashlyn’s studio and is buzzed in right away. She pulls open the large door and enters into the industrial space, a good size room with high ceilings and an entire wall of windows. There’s a small sitting area, a kitchenette, and a large drawing table up against the window wall, with shelves and drawers with supplies to one side. 

 

Despite the quick response to her request for entrance, she finds the room empty. After a couple of minutes of waiting, she here’s an electronic ringing sound from another small room and follows the sound into Ashlyn’s office. The blaring sound continues and Ali, still on edge from her self-imposed predicament, finds herself irrationally irritated by the sound.

 

“I can’t hear myself think!” She mutters to herself, rounding the desk to Ashlyn’s computer to find a mute button or something else to quell the noise. 

 

But in her frustration, Ali somehow manages to accept the video call. 

 

“Oh my god.” Ali says in shock as she’s suddenly greeted with a vaguely familiar blonde woman in her late 50s and and an older woman with gray hair who appears to be about 80 years old. 

 

“Alex?!” The blonde woman asks in shock. 

 

“Um, yes?” Ali is confused. She has know idea who these women are, or how they know her. Much less why they’re calling her by the name usually reserved for her closest family and friends. 

 

“Oh my goodness! It’s Alex! It is such a treat to finally see your face!” The blonde says excitedly. 

 

“You too.” Ali says automatically. “I mean, I’m sorry, I don’t know what—“

 

“‘Mom! Grandma!” Ashlyn shouts from behind Ali. “I totally spaced your call!” 

 

“That’s okay, sweetie. We were just enjoying finally meeting the infamous Alex! She’s even prettier than you described.” Ashlyn’s grandmother replies in a frail voice. 

 

Ali turns to Ashlyn with a look of shock. Why had she been telling her family about her?  _ What  _ had she been telling her family about her. 

 

Ashlyn pleads with her eyes for Ali not to say anything. Ali isn’t sure what’s going on but she nods ever so slightly and turns back to the computer with the best smile she can muster. 

 

“Thank you, uh, Mrs. Harris.” Ali tries to hide the uncertainty in her voice. 

 

“Oh, please.” The middle-aged woman scoffs. “Call me Tammye.” 

 

“And I’m just Grandma.” The older woman chimes in. 

 

“Now, Ashlyn, please tell me that this little surprise is to tell us that you’re bringing Alex home with you for Christmas.” Tammye says. 

 

“No, Mom. This was actually just a little mixup. Alex and I have somewhere to be. I’ll have to call you back later.” Ashlyn explains. 

 

“You have Alex join you then too. We didn’t even get a chance to talk!” Tammye complains. 

 

“Uh, yeah, we’ll have to see. We really gotta run. I’ll talk to you guys soon.” 

 

“Alright, honey. We’ll talk to you later. It was lovely  to meet you, Alex.” Tammye says.

 

“A real treat.” Grandma reiterates.

 

“You as well.” Ali replies. 

 

Ashlyn waves at the screen and ends the call as quickly as possible. 

 

“Why was your mother so excited to meet me?” Ali demands. 

 

“Why did you answer my Skype call?” Ashlyn shoots back. 

 

“Okay. Fair.” Ali relaxes just a little. “But I’m still confused.”

 

Ashlyn lets out a heavy sigh and drops onto the small sofa beside her desk. 

 

“This is embarrassing.” Ashlyn admits. 

 

“Try me.” Ali encourages. 

 

“I made up a fake girlfriend named named Alex to tell my family about. When you answered that call they must have assumed that the only person who would answer a call for me would be you. Well, _ her _ , I guess.”

 

“Why did you make up a fake girlfriend?” To be honest, Ali figured Ashlyn could get a real girlfriend if she wanted. 

 

“I’ve been single a while. I mean I’ve dated here and there but nothing serious, and no one worth bringing home. My family puts a lot of value on settling down and having a partner. It’s important to them. I think they see and feel the things that make them happy and they just want that for me too.”  Ashlyn explains.

 

“So you did it to take off some of the pressure?” Ali asks. 

 

“Yeah, that’s part of it. I used to be pretty good at just letting it go, but that changed when my grandmother’s health started declining. She says all the time the only thing she really wants is to know all of her grandkids are happy and taken care of. In her eyes, that means seeing me in a relationship so she knows I’m not alone. About eight months ago she was really sick and we thought that might be it, and that’s when I made up Alex.”

 

“And now you’re trapped in it.”

 

“Especially now that they’ve seen you and think you’re her.”

 

“And I suppose ending the fake relationship is out of the question?” Ali suggests. 

 

“And break my Grandma’s heart? No way.” 

 

“Gotcha.” Ali nods. 

 

Ashlyn lets out another heavy sigh. She stares down at her hands in her lap as she admits something to Ali. 

 

“I think this could be my grandmother’s last Christmas. No one has really said it in so many words, but we’re all thinking it. She really hasn’t been able to recover since she was so sick. She makes comments a lot about when she’s gone. She’s constantly giving things away. I hate it. I don’t want to let her down.”

 

The pair fall silent a moment, each reflecting on the lies they’re spinning. Ali to move ahead in her career, and Ashlyn to make her family happy. It’s Ali who finally breaks the silence.

 

“What if you brought Alex home for Christmas?” Ali asks.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, what if you came home with Alex and spent the holiday together with your grandmother and the rest of your family?” Ali asks again. 

 

“There is no Alex.” Ashlyn states. 

 

“ _ I’m _ Alex.” Ali replies. 

 

“You can’t be serious.” Ashlyn stares at Ali incredulously. “You’re not actually suggesting that you come home with me and pretend to be my girlfriend.”

 

“I absolutely am.” Ali says.

 

“Why would you do that? What would _ I  _ do that?”

 

“You’d do it to make your grandma happy and give her peace of mind so she can stop worrying about you so much and focus on her health instead. I’d do it because I need a favor.” Ali answers. 

 

“Oh, so this is about what’s in it for you?” Ashlyn asks.

 

Ali’s face flushes in embarrassment. She genuinely wanted to come up with a way to help Ashlyn. She could see the sadness on her face when she spoke of her grandmother. She saw the way her grandmother lit up at Ali’s presence too. Ali had wanted to offer something to Ashlyn before making her bizarre request but now she feared it has come out all wrong. 

 

“No! Not at all! I’m sorry! I don’t mean it like that.” Ali rushes out, her tone dripping with apology, and  guilt heavy on her face.

 

Ashlyn throws her head back in laughter. Ali stares. 

 

“I’m only teasing you, Ali.” Ashlyn smiles reassuringly. “I know you’re not like that.”

 

“Oh.” Ali’s face turns an even deeper shade of pink. 

 

“So what do you get out of the deal?” Ashlyn asks. 

 

“You pretend to be my girlfriend.” Ali replies. 

 

“I thought that was what I’m getting?” Ashlyn is confused. 

 

“Mr. Lancaster, or Dan as you so casually call him, is a big deal client for me. I’ve been working on a proposal for this account for weeks and now I’m gunning for it against a guy who’s been at the company six months.”

 

“Okay. I’m still not seeing how I play into this.” 

 

“Mr. Lancaster really likes you. He’s also under the impression that you’re my girlfriend. When he left my office after our meeting, he invited both of us to his New Year’s Eve party...and insisted that I bring you.”

 

“So I get a girlfriend for Christmas, and you get one for New Years?” Ashlyn recaps. 

 

“Exactly. You get to make your family happy, and I get to make my boss happy.”

 

“And you’re willing to spend Christmas with a bunch of strangers? What about your own family?” Ashlyn inquires. 

 

“We don’t do Christmas.” Ali shrugs, but there’s sadness behind her eyes. Ashlyn can sense that there’s something more, but she doesn’t push it.

 

“Okay.” Ashlyn nods. “It’s a deal.”

 

“Is is?!” Ali asks in shock.

 

Ashlyn just extends a hand in agreement. 

***

Ashlyn pulls up to Ali’s house at 7am on December 23rd. Ali is out the door with her bag before Ashlyn is even halfway up the walk. 

 

“Well it looks like someone’s excited for Harris Family Christmas!” Ashlyn jokes as she grabs Ali’s bag and puts it in the back of her jeep. 

 

“I just don’t want to be late. I am meeting your family for the first time, remember? You only get one chance at a first impression.” Ali says seriously. 

 

“You do remember this is all just pretend, right?” Ashlyn teases.

 

“Of course I do, but  _ they _ don’t.” Ali justifies. “I still want them to like me.” She admits. 

 

“They will.” Ashlyn meets Ali’s eyes and smiles sincerely. 

 

On the drive, Ashlyn preps Ali on anything she needs to know about “Alex.” Luckily, Ashlyn has been somewhat vague about “Alex” so Ali can just be herself. They spend most of the time going over details and backstory for the things they’ve done together over the last eight months. 

 

Ali finds Ashlyn charming. She’s funnier than she had realized before, and what she once viewed as cockiness, now reads as cool confidence. Ashlyn realizes Ali is a bit neurotic, but she finds it endearing. She thinks it’s sweet how Ali reads a list of questions from her phone, and jots down notes on the things she deems most important. 

 

“Ready?” Ashlyn asks Ali as they walk up the front steps to Ashlyn’s grandmother’s house. 

 

“Not even a little bit.” Ali says with a grin. 

 

***

“They’re staring at me.” Ali whispers to Ashlyn when Tammye gets up to get the tea kettle of the stove. 

 

Ashlyn just looks at Ali quizzically. 

 

“The Santas!” Ali clarifies.

 

The living room is filled with Christmas decorations including a 10 foot tall tree, a snow globe collection, and about 50 different santa statuettes scattered about. 

 

“They’re decorations, Ali.” Ashlyn tries not to laugh. 

 

“They’re watching me.” 

 

“Well, you know what they say.” Ashlyn says. 

 

Ali gives her a questioning look. 

 

“You know!” Ashlyn tries again. 

 

“What?” Ali asks.

 

“He sees you when you’re sleeping, he know when you’re awake.” Ashlyn sings. 

 

“Sounds like grounds for a restraining order.” Ali jokes back. 

 

Ashlyn is still laughing when Tammye walks back in with the tray. The red painted tray holds three christmas mugs, the tea kettle, a small pitcher of milk, a sugar bowl, and a ceramic sleigh filled with a variety of tea packets. Tammye sets it on the coffee table before them and Ali gestures to Ashlyn to fix her tea first. 

 

Ashlyn smiles and leans forward, Ali watches her as she tears open the packet, and places the teabag in the mug before carefully pouring the hot water. She lets the tea steep a moment before pouring in a decent splash of milk and stirring it with a spoon. 

 

“Earl Grey, splash of milk, no sugar.” Ashlyn says as she holds the mug out to Ali.

 

“Exactly.” Ali says in surprise as she takes the mug. Ashlyn shoots her a wink as she turns back to prepare her own mug. 

 

When Ashlyn finishes, she leans back, crossing her legs and throwing an arm around the back of the couch behind Ali. Ali feels her heartbeat quicken slightly. “ _ Stop that.” _ Ali thinks to herself.  _ “She doesn’t like you. This is pretend.” _

 

“So, Alex, Ashlyn says you’re in advertising?” Tammye interrupts Ali’s internal conversation.

 

“Oh! Um, yes, I am.” Ali tries to hide her surprise. She hadn’t realized Ashlyn has already mentioned what she did.

“She’s great at it, too.” Ashlyn adds. “Working with Ali is awesome. Most people come in with ideas that have to be totally reworked and then refined, but when she comes in, I know the idea is going to be something that’s already totally thought out and perfect for marketing. All I have to do is draw it up.”

 

“Hardly!” Ali protests. “I’m just lucky enough to know a graphic designer who can take my jumbled ideas, interpret them, and create something useful.”

 

“Sounds like you make a good team.” Tammye smiles. 

 

“Absolutely.” Ali answers without hesitation.

 

The three women chat for a while longer before Tammye hears her former mother-in-law moving about after her rest and goes to help her. She returns a few minutes later, walking slowly beside the older woman who takes careful steps with a cane in one hand. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Grandma!” Ashlyn says excitedly, jumping up from her spot beside Ali to hug her grandmother. 

 

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” The older woman replies, her face showing her sincere joy seeing her granddaughter. 

 

Ali stands and waits a few feet back from Ashlyn, her hands clasped behind her back nervously.

 

“And Merry Christmas to you!” Grandma says looking past Ashlyn to Ali. 

 

“Merry Christmas, M--” Grandma raises her brows in warning, and Ali corrects herself, “--Grandma.” 

 

“Ash finally got a girlfriend,” A man’s voice comes from behind them. “It’s a Christmas miracle!”

 

“Ah,yes.” Ashlyn nods. “Well, historically there’s an ass present at those kinds of things so I guess you fit in here, Chris.”

 

“Oh will you two behave?!” Tammye scolds. “You weren’t born in a barn!”

 

“But Jesus was.” Chris responds. 

 

“I hear he turned out pretty alright.” Ashlyn adds. 

 

“He also died at 30.” Tammye shoots back. “And if you two aren’t careful, you will too!”

 

“Did our mother just threaten to murder us?” Chris asks. 

“Homicide for the Holidays!” Ashlyn jokes. 

 

“Oh! I watched that on Netflix!” Ali chimes in. 

 

“Oh good.” Grandma chuckles. “She can keep up.” She turns to slowly make her way into the kitchen and Tammye follows. 

 

“Hi, I’m Chris.” Ashlyn’s brother introduces himself. “Sorry my sister has no manners.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Ali holds out her hand. “I’m Al-ex.” Ali stumbles to get the correct name out. She clears her throat of a manufactured cough. “Alex, excuse me.”

 

Chris glances down at Ali’s hand and shrugs before taking it. “Kinda formal, but I like it.”

 

“Alright you three, it’s cookie time!” Grandma calls from the kitchen.

 

“Cookie time?” Ali asks Ashlyn.

 

“Yeah, we’re going to decorate cookies for the party tomorrow.” Ashlyn explains.

 

“Oh.” Ali says, unsure. “Okay.”

 

In the kitchen, Tammye has set out trays of sugar cookies and several piping bags of royal icing in different colors. “Pick any seat you’d like.” She smiles at Ali.

 

Ali sits down and stares at the tree, star, and mitten shaped cookies before her. She’s overwhelmed. 

 

“I brought you your tea, babe.” Ashlyn says setting the mug beside Ali with a peck to the top of her head. 

 

“Thanks,” Ali hesitates slightly, “darling.” She finishes.

 

“Darling?” Ashlyn leans in and whispers when no one is paying attention. “That’s your pet name?”

 

“I panicked!” Ali defends. 

 

“Are you my girlfriend, or British royalty?” Ashlyn teases. 

 

“Technically, I’m neither. But I’m not opposed to the title of ‘Her Royal Highness.” Ali teases right back. 

 

Ashlyn just rolls her eyes playfully and picks up a piping bag. She works effortlessly drawing perfect outlines around her cookies before swapping for another bag of the same color and filling them in. 

 

“Whoa.” Ali mutters.

 

“Have you worked with royal icing before?” Ashlyn asks.

 

“I haven’t even decorated a Christmas cookie before, period.” Ali answers. 

 

“What?!” Ashlyn stops her work and stares at Ali. “Ever?”

 

“Never ever.” Ali responds. 

 

“Huh.” Ashlyn continues to stare with a look of bewilderment. Finally she shrugs. “Royal icing can be a little tricky at first, but you’ll get the hang of it.” 

 

Ashlyn spends the next 10 minutes going over the different consistencies of icing and how and when to use them. She helps Ali try her hand at both, and soon they settle on a system. Ashlyn outlines and Ali floods. 

 

Ali, Ashlyn, Chris, and Tammye work on their cookies, chatting and laughing, while Grandma looks on happily. One by one they finish up and move on to other things. Tammye leaves to take care of some things at her house where they will be hosting tomorrow night’s Christmas Eve party, Chris goes to pick his girlfriend Rachel up from work, and Grandma goes to read one of her Harlequin romance novels by the fireplace. Ali and Ashlyn continue to work, so focused that they fall into silence. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Ashlyn asks as she finishes up her last cookie. 

 

“Mmhmm.” Ali continues working on her final cookie. 

 

“Did you have any Christmas traditions growing up?”

 

Ali looks up from her work and meets Ashlyn’s eyes. She knew that Ashlyn had picked up on her sadness the first time she mentioned that she didn’t celebrate Christmas. And while the Christmas season usually makes her feel a little withdrawn, she was really enjoying the warmth and festivity she was feeling in this home. 

 

“No.” Ali says with a sigh. “Not really.”

 

“You don’t have to say anything else if you don’t want to.” Ashlyn reassures. 

 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind telling you. It’s just usually such a bummer for people, I’ve learned to keep it to myself.” Ali explains.

 

“I’d like to know, if you’d like to talk about it.”

 

“It was just my mom and brother and I when I was growing up. She worked two jobs just to keep us afloat. Mom always wanted to go back and finish school, get a better job, be able to really support us.”

 

“I bet that was hard when she needed to be working.” Ashlyn comments.

 

“Exactly. It was one or the other. Work so we could have a home and food on the table and clothes to wear, or go to school and not be able to provide for us at all.”

 

“That sounds really tough.” Ashlyn acknowledges. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong, we had a great childhood that was filled with so much love. We had each other and that really, truly was enough. But Christmas was hard. It was hard to be a kid and see other kids getting all kinds of things and knowing it wasn’t going to happen for you. But it was even harder for my mom knowing that she couldn’t give that to us. She _ desperately _ wanted to. When we were younger she’d do everything she could to try and make it special for us, working extra shifts, picking up seasonal work. She’d run herself ragged. My brother and I couldn’t stand it. We just wanted her to be around more.”

 

“I’m sorry, Ali.”

 

“After a couple of years of that my brother and I asked her to stop. It broke her heart. She felt defeated. So we decided we needed to not acknowledge it at all, Christmas was just another day and we treated it as such. It made it a little easier so it’s stayed that way ever since.”

 

“And how is your mom now?” Ashlyn asks.

 

“She finally went back to school.” Ali grins. 

 

“Really?! That’s great!”

 

“When my brother and I made it to college, we promised not to take anything from Mom. Just loans and scholarships and work study programs, so that she could use the money she made to go back to school. We even got jobs when we could and started crediting her account to make her tuition less. I don’t know if she ever caught on. If she did she never said anything about it.”

 

“But you still don’t celebrate together, even though you’re all in better places?” Ashlyn isn’t judging, she just wants more understanding. 

“I know this might sound silly or totally backwards, but I guess it sort of became our own tradition to  _ not _ celebrate. We acknowledge all the hard work and sacrifice my mom gave by not doing anything. A reminder that we didn’t need Christmas to be happy.”

 

“Does it bother you to be celebrating this year? To be here?”

 

“Not at all.” Ali replies. “This is your Christmas filled with your traditions and memories. I’m enjoying getting to take it all in. I like being here with you.”

 

“I like you being here.” Ashlyn smiles.

 

***

Ali and Ashlyn are in the guest room at Grandma’s house getting ready for the Christmas Eve Party. Ashlyn is showered, her makeup on, but she’s wearing a pair of red flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Ali is wearing a thin, cotton robe with long sleeves, that cuts off mid calf. She’s also finished her hair and makeup, though it took her considerably longer. 

 

“Okay, which one of these dresses is better for tonight and which is better for tomorrow?” Ali asks, holding up two dresses. The first is a black wrap dress, hitting just below the knees with long fitted sleeves. The second black dress is shorter, a little tighter, and sleeveless.

 

“Uh, neither.” She looks at the dresses, clearly disatisfied. 

 

“I’m sorry my taste in fashion is so repulsive to you, but this is all I brought so you’ll have to choose from these.” Ali says with a scoff. 

 

“This isn’t about your taste, Ali.” Ashlyn says, digging through her bag and pulling a couple of garments out. “But you’re going to a Christmas party, not a funeral.”

 

“These are nice dresses!” Ali defends.

 

“Sure, for Christmas Eve at the palace.” Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Here, you can wear this.” She holds out a bright red sweater to Ali.

 

Ali takes the sweater and unfolds it, her eyes wide. 

 

“I didn’t realize this was an Ugly Sweater Party.” Ali says.

 

“Hey! My Grandma made that for me!” Ashlyn says in offense, though she’s smiling. 

 

“God, she must be  _ really _ mad you for the whole not having a girlfriend thing. Though this sweater isn’t going to help that…” Ali jokes. 

 

“Oh don’t be such a Grinch, Krieger.” Ashlyn says. 

 

“Anything for you,  _ darling _ .” Ali replies. 

 

An hour later, Ali and Ashlyn arrive at her mother’s house. The place is much larger and more modern than the sweet family home they stayed in last night. Tammye’s home was beautiful, and the interior design was not totally unlike Ali’s own apartment, but Ali found herself glad that she’d be waking up at Grandma’s house on Christmas morning. 

 

“Well don’t you look lovely!” Tammye greets Ali. “That color is beautiful on you!”

 

Ashlyn grins at Ali. “Isn’t it a good look for her?”

 

“Thank you, Tammye. You look lovely as well.” Ali eyes Ashlyn.

 

“Make yourself at home, Alex. Ashlyn knows where everything is if you need anything.” Tammye says with a quick kiss to both their cheeks before scurrying off to greet someone else.. 

 

“This is a serious party.” Ali notes, looking around the packed house. “Tell me you aren’t related to all of these people.”

 

“Nah.” Ashlyn laughs. “Only about two-thirds.” 

 

“Oh good, so just a few introductions then?” 

 

“A handful at most.” 

 

The evening is lovely, but exhausting. Ali is introduced to more people than she can keep track of, all of them absolutely thrilled, or completely flabbergasted, that Ashlyn had brought someone with her to the holiday. She answers a million questions, and tries to charm as best she can, but when she sees an opportunity to sneak into a quiet room, she does. 

 

She wanders into the rather large office space, immediately noticing the huge abstract paintings on the walls. There are a series of four of them, easily five feet by four feet each, with stark white backgrounds slashed and splattered with bright, but cool colors. 

 

“I see you found the gallery.” Ashlyn’s voice comes from behind Ali.

 

“Oh!” Ali turns with a bit of a jump. “Sorry. I just needed a moment that wasn’t so busy.”

 

“I understand.” Ashlyn says. “Why do you think I’m in here?”

 

“These paintings are beautiful.” Ali says, turning to look at them once again. 

 

“You think?” Ashlyn says, unconvinced. “Is abstract art really art at all? Don’t you think a three-year old could have painted that?” Ashlyn asks. 

 

“No.” Ali says seriously. “Good abstract art tells a story. It makes you feel things.”

 

“Hmm.” Ashlyn ponders Ali’s words. 

 

“It’s not just marks on a canvas.” Ali continues. “There’s movement, fluidity. Look at this one--” She points to the last painting in the row. “See the way everything is layered? There’s intent behind that. I think it’s beautiful.”

 

“They’re okay, I guess.” Ashlyn shrugs before turning and exiting the room. 

 

Ali stares at the paintings a moment longer. She would have thought Ashlyn, being a designer, would have more appreciation for the art before her, but the one thing she had learned in the last 36 hours was that she hadn’t really known Ashlyn at all. She smiles to herself as she thinks of all the things she’d discovered about her colleague, and how much she enjoys knowing her now. She follows after Ashlyn a moment later, swept up almost immediately by yet another family introduction. Ali feels herself relax as Ashlyn slips her arm around her waist and offers her a glass of wine, and calling her “babe” again. She tries to remind herself that this is really just another business arrangement between them, but she can’t help the way her cheeks flush or how her smile widens when Ashlyn is close to her.

 

At the end of the night, the pair say goodnight to Tammye until the next morning. Ali remembers the paintings in the office. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind too much, but I wandered into your office this evening.” Ali says. “I love those paintings!”

 

“Oh, thank you! I love them too. Perks of knowing the artist, right?” She laughs, nudging Ashlyn in the side. 

 

“I had to store my final project somewhere.” Ashlyn says casually. 

 

Ali just stares, both annoyed and amused, at Ashlyn. 

 

“Didn’t I mention I went to art school?” 

 

***

Ali wakes to the sounds of pans clattering in the kitchen. As she opens her eyes she realizes that her head is nestled gently against Ashlyn’s shoulder, her hand wrapped around Ashlyn’s arm. She prays that Ashlyn is still asleep and doesn’t notice as she carefully rolls onto her side, and faces away from her.. 

 

“Sleep well?” Ashlyn asks, Ali can hear the smug smile in her voice. 

 

Ali just sits up in bed and glares at Ashlyn.

 

“Aw, come on. It’s not a big deal. So, you’re a sleep snuggler.” Ashlyn says. 

 

“I am not!” Ali says.

 

“The first step is admitting you have a problem.” 

 

“I’m just not used to someone else being there.” Ali huffs. 

 

“You did it last night too.” Ashlyn whispers before jumping out of bed and throwing the bedroom door open. 

 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!” She yells from the doorway.

 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!” Several voices yell back from multiple rooms in the house. 

 

“Let’s go, Al! Presents!” Ashlyn says with childlike excitement. 

 

All Ali can do is laugh at how cute she thinks Ashlyn is in that moment. 

 

“Alright, alright.” She pretends to relent. “Let’s go.” She gets up and slips her robe on as she follows Ashlyn into the living room. 

 

Though Ali had not been expecting to be a part of the gift exchange, she did bring a Christmas card, with gift card enclosed, for each member of the family. But she was surprised to hear her name read as well under the “from” label on each of the gifts from Ashlyn. She was even more surprised when she was handed a stack of presents from Grandma, Tammye, and Chris. Ashlyn gifted her a beautiful fountain pen, from Chris a 2019 date book and planner, and from Tammye a beautiful cashmere scarf. 

 

The last gift she opened was from Grandma. She lifted the lid of the box in her lap to reveal a framed, hand-stitched embroidery. Deep blue thread read  _ “Stille Nacht, Heil'ge Nacht”  _ above a silhouetted nativity scene. Ali felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

 

“I love this. Thank you so much.” She gets out in only a whisper. “Thank you.”

 

“I’m a little embarrassed to admit this, but I’ve been working on that for a few months now. I know you and Ashlyn only decided to join us a few days ago, but when Ashlyn told me about you, I was hopeful. A few months ago Ashlyn came to visit me and indulged me with some stories about you. When I heard about your time in Germany, I thought this would be the perfect gift. I’ve always like how  _ Silent Night _ sounds in German.” Grandma explains. 

 

Ali’s face shifts as she takes in the older woman’s words. Her eyes turn sad, her smiles fades. She tries to shake it off, forcing a smile as she mumbles her thanks again. 

 

“Excuse me a moment.” Ali says, getting up quickly and hurrying back to the guest bedroom. 

 

A few minutes later, there’s a knock at the door. 

 

“Ali?” Ashlyn asks through the door. 

 

Silence. 

 

“Is it alright if I come in?”

 

More silence. 

 

Ashlyn opens the door carefully to find Ali sitting on the bed, facing the window. 

 

“Ali?” Ashlyn tries again.

 

“When did you tell your family I was in advertising?” Ali asks, her voice cold.

 

“What?” Ashlyn asks, confused.

 

“When we got here, your mom knew I was in advertising. Your brother knew I had a tattoo. And just now, your grandmother said she found out I lived in Germany a few months ago.”

 

“Shit.” Ashlyn cringes. 

 

“‘Alex’ wasn’t just a coincidental name, was is?” Ali asks, a hint of anger in her tone now. 

 

“No, but let me explain.” Ashlyn says.

 

“I was your fake girlfriend all along.” Ali states. 

 

“Yes, but--”

 

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel about this.”

 

“I know it seems crazy--”Ashlyns starts again.

 

“You knew how I take my tea.” Ali stands now and starts gathering her things as quickly as she can. “What did you day to Daniel Lancaster? Did you tell him I was your girlfriend?!” Ali acuses.

 

“No!” Ashlyn nearly yells. “God, just give me a chance to explain!”

 

“Fine.” Ali says curtly.

 

“It was wrong, okay? I shouldn’t have used you as a model for my fake girlfriend but that’s all it was. It’s easier to tell a lie when it’s based in fact. You’re beautiful and brilliant and fun to be around and if I was going have a fake girlfriend I figured why not choose the girl I can’t muster the courage to ask out.”

 

“What?!” Ali asks in shock.

 

“I’m sorry. It was wrong, _ I _ was wrong. But I know all those things about you because I listen to you, Ali, not because I’m a creep. I like hearing your stories. I pay attention. You always offer tea when we have meetings, I noticed how you made yours over time. My job is in the details, you know? I just observe. It’s my thing. But I’m sorry. I never meant to violate you. I’m so sorry.” Ashlyn pleads. 

 

“Alex isn’t your girlfriend then.” Grandma says from the open doorway. “You’ve been lying to me, Ashlyn.”

 

“Grandma!” Ashlyn turns, tears springing to her eyes immediately. “I’m so sorry.” Her voice quivers.

 

Grandma holds a hand up to stop Ashlyn from saying anything else. “I need to go sit.”

 

“Damnit!” Ashlyn covers her face with her hands and lets out a sob. 

 

“Ashlyn.” Ali has softened some, though still reeling from everything she’s just learned. 

 

“No! Just go! This is too complicated!” Ashlyn bites out. “This was your idea! I was fine with how things were before but you, you just had to complicate everything!”

 

“Excuse me?!” Ali yells back. “You went along with all of this willingly! How dare you!”

 

Ali grabs her bag and throws it over her shoulder, storming out of the room, rushing by an audience of confused  and concerned family members in the living room, and through the front door. 

 

***   
  


“Excuse me, miss. Office is closed. No working allowed.” Megan finds Ali sitting in office. All the lights except for her desk lamp are turned off. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Ali aks, looking up from her laptop.

 

“I came to find you.” Megan answers. 

 

“How did you know I’d be here?” 

 

“You’re my best friend, Ali. I know you. I know when you want to avoid your feelings about work you eat, and when you want to avoid your feelings about life, you work. I also know that you secretly watch _ It’s a Wonderful Life  _ every year, even though you’d never admit it.” Megan responds. 

 

“How could you possibly know that?!” Ali asks in shock.

 

“I told you. I  _ know _ you.” Megan reiterates. “Plus I saw it in your Amazon Downloads.”

 

“You’re a rat, Rapinoe.” Ali says. 

 

“But like, a cute one. Like the one from  _ Ratatouille.”  _

 

“You should go home, Megan. Enjoy your Christmas.” Ali urges. 

 

“Sure.” Megan agrees. “But you’re coming with.” 

 

“I appreciate the offer, really I do, but I think I just need to be alone for a while.” Ali refuses.

 

“I’m not leaving my best friend, who is also my boss, sad and sitting alone in her office on Christmas night.” Megan says firmly. “You’re going to come over, eat my leftovers, and watch _ It’s a Wonderful Life _ with me. I’m not taking no for an answer, Kriegs!” 

 

Ali lets out a heavy sigh, but stands up and puts her coat on. 

 

As the final credits roll, Ali wipes at her eyes. “This damn movie makes me cry every time.”

 

“Me too.” Megan dabs at her own tears. 

 

“Thanks for having me over, Megan. Maybe I didn’t really want to be alone after all.” Ali admits. 

 

“You want to talk about it yet?” Megan offers. 

 

“She should have told me.” Ali says. 

 

“Probably.” Megan agrees. “But if the roles were reversed, would you want to admit to someone you like that you’d used them as a fake girlfriend?”

 

“I guess not.” Ali says. “But I don’t know if I would have made up a fake girlfriend in the first place.”

 

“No,” Megan counters, “You’ll just let someone believe your in a relationship with someone you aren’t. Very different.” 

 

“Ouch.” Ali pouts. “Point taken.”

 

“I’m not trying to be mean, Ali. This was a really weird situation and I completely understand why you were upset. It’s jarring to find out that someone, whether it was intended to be harmful or not, had sort of been keeping secrets from you. But I really think Ashlyn is a good person, and I really think she likes you.” 

 

“She got angry at me for her grandmother finding out about her lies.  _ Her _ lies! She went along with the plan, so she can’t put all the blame on me.”

 

“You’re right. She can’t. And that was a shitty thing to do.”

 

“It was!” Ali says, still indignant. 

 

“So what are you going to do about it?”

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

***

 

Ashlyn finds her grandmother sitting in her chair by the fireplace, just watching the flames. She comes and sits on the ground beside her. They sit in silence for several minutes before Ashlyn finally speaks. 

 

“I’m sorry, Grandma. I never should have lied to you.”

 

“No, you shouldn’t have.” The older woman says sternly. She’s pauses briefly and her face softens. “I don’t understand why you did. Why did you feel like you had to make something up like that?”

 

“I was tired of disappointing you, of worrying you so much. You always tells us how much you want to see us happy and taken care of.” Ashlyn explains. 

 

“Honey, you are never a disappointment to me!” Grandma exclaims. “Not  _ ever _ !”

 

“I don’t want you to worry about me.” 

 

“Ashlyn, Sweetheart, I am your grandmother. I am always going to want good things for you. I want you to be healthy, and happy, and taken care of. But I want you to do that on your terms. If being in a relationship isn’t a part of that, then so be it.”

 

“I’m happy, Grandma.”

 

“I can see that.” Grandma nods. 

 

“I love my job. I’ve got a great place to live. I’ve got people around me who make me happy.” Ashlyn continues. 

 

“I can see that, too.”

 

“I’m sorry I lied to you.”

 

“All is forgiven.” Grandma pats Ashlyn’s hand comfortingly. 

 

“Thank you.” Ashlyn says sincerely. “But maybe not everything.” 

 

“Alex?” 

 

Ashlyn nods. 

 

“She makes you happy too.” Grandma states. 

 

“She does.” Ashlyn admits. 

 

***

 

Ali is about to order a car to take her to the New Year’s Eve party when there’s a knock at her door. 

 

“Happy New Year!” The courier on the other side of the door greets Ali. “You must be headed out to a party?” He asks while handing over a large envelope and a form for her signituture. 

 

“How could you tell?” Ali jokes. 

She stands there in a floor length, sapphire blue gown that is fitted through the chest, waist and hips, the smooth, matte fabric finally dropping at the knees. It has long, tight sleeves and a wide, neckline showing off her shoulders and collarbones. The back of the dress is completely open, with fabric draping at the very lowest part of her back. She hands back the signature form. 

 

“Lucky guess.” The young man says with a laugh, taking the form from her. “Have a nice night.”

 

“You too.” Ali smiles. 

 

She’s about the toss the envelope aside until tomorrow when she catches the stamp in the corner. She eagerly pulls open the package and removes a stack of very official paperwork. She reads through it once, and then again, before pulling out her phone and dialing Megan. 

 

“Kriegs!” Megan shouts through the phone. “Happy New Year, buddy!”

 

“Guess what was just delivered to me?” Ali demands. 

 

“Pad Thai, an order of fresh rolls with extra peanut sauce, and a diet coke.” Megan guesses. 

 

“ An amended contract from Daniel Lancaster.” Ali corrects. 

 

“What does that mean?” Megan aks excitedly. 

 

“He’s had it changed to read that all advertising and marketing proposals, work, and decisions are to be made and approved by me before being presented to him.” Ali nearly shrieks. 

 

“You did it! You got the account!” Megan cheers. 

 

Ali notices something on the contract and falls silent. 

 

“Ali?” Megan asks. “Hello??”

 

“Yeah, sorry. I just--the contract is already signed and dated by Lancaster.”

 

“That’s awesome.”

 

“Dated for the day after our meeting.” Ali adds. 

 

“Meaning?” Megan is confused. 

 

“Meaning that I didn’t need Ashlyn to land this account.” 

 

“I see.” Megan says. 

“I was using her, Megan.” Ali says quietly. 

 

“Does that change how you feel about her now?”

 

***

 

“Ali!” Daniel Lancaster’s big, booming voice thunders from across the ballroom. “There you are!”

 

“Good evening, sir!” Ali greets. “And thank you very much. I’m thrilled to be working with you.”

 

“I’m thrilled too, but no business tonight, understand?” He points a finger at her. 

 

“Absolutely.” Ali laughs. 

 

“Where’s Ashlyn?” He asks, looking around 

 

“Oh, um,” Ali starts, “ Ashlyn--”

 

“Champagne?” Ashlyn interrupts, holding out a flute to Ali.

 

“--Went to get drinks.” Ali covers. She takes the glass and downs half the glass in one sip. 

 

“It’s good to see you again, Dan.” Ashlyn extends a hand to the man. 

 

“You as well!” He takes her hand and shakes it firmly. “I’m having you two moved to my table for dinner.” He announces before catching the eye of who must be one of the event planners and going to speak with her. 

 

“You showed up.” Ali says, looking Ashlyn over. 

 

“A deal’s a deal.” Ashlyn replies. 

 

“You don’t have to stay.” Ali says. “I got the account.”

 

“That’s amazing!” Ashlyn says with genuinely excitement. “I don’t mind staying.”

 

“Maybe I don’t want you to.” Ali bites. 

 

“What?” Ashlyn asks. 

 

“I said, maybe I don’t want you to stay.” Ali repeats. 

 

“Ali, I’m sorry--” But Ali cuts her off. 

“Maybe I don’t want your help anymore! Maybe instead of showing up here, pretending to be my girlfriend, looking like--like--that!--”

 

“Like what?” Ashlyn smirks a little. Ali is cute when she’s angry. 

 

“Oh you know! All dressed up and looking amazing in that black suit, with your hair all swept back! You don’t get to show up here, looking that good, just to carry on some stupid facade when you could have just asked me out!” Ali yells. 

 

“Wait, what?” Ashlyn stares at Ali with wide eyes. 

 

“We could have just avoided this whole mess if you had just asked me out.” Ali says, quieter now. 

 

“I’m sorry, Ali. I’m sorry for not being totally honest and I’m sorry for getting angry with you, and I’m definitely sorry for not asking you out.” Ashlyn replies. 

 

“I’m sorry for using you for my own personal gain and complicating your life.” Ali says back. 

 

“Can we try again?” Ashlyn asks. 

 

“I’d like that.” Ali says. 

 

“So, what are you doing New Year’s Eve?” 

 

***

“Only a few minutes until midnight.” Ashlyn says glancing at her watch. “I’ll go grab us some champagne.”

 

Ali nods appreciatively and watches as Ashlyn heads off to the bar. 

 

“You’ve got a good one there, Ms. Krieger.” Mr. Lancaster interrupts Ali’s staring. 

 

“She is special, isn’t she?” Ali muses. 

 

“I suppose you would know better than anyone.” The man replies. 

 

“This might be an odd question, but how did you know we were together? Neither one of us told you.” Ali asks. 

 

“It was apparent in the way she spoke about you. So much admiration and respect. And the way her face lit up when she saw you step off the elevator? There’s no mistaking that.” He explains. 

 

“Ready to countdown?” Ashlyn asks, a bottle of champagne in her hand. 

 

“Ready!” Ali stands and follows Ashlyn to the dance floor in the middle of the room where everyone is gathering. 

 

“FIVE!” The crowd yells. “FOUR!”

 

Ashlyn takes Ali’s hand and intertwines their fingers. 

 

“THREE!”

 

Ali looks at Ashlyn and smiles. 

 

“TWO!”

 

Ashlyn takes a step closer. 

 

“ONE!”

 

Balloons and confetti cascade down from the ceiling as Ali leans in and kisses Ashlyn, the crowd around them cheering and blowing into noisemakers. 

 

“Happy New Year, darling.” Ali whispers. She leans back in and kisses Ashlyn again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments or come find me on tumblr at letter-know.tumblr.com!


End file.
